Hime's Ridiculousness
by shiznat13
Summary: its about the ridiculousness happening in our mai hime gang lives., i might add otome gang on the future
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story for you all. I hope you like it. **

**Lets start Hime's ridiculousness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**

* * *

The bedroom door creak open , two pair mischievous eyes peek through the gap, they saw what they're looking for and push the door slowly and walk in. once in , the girl with lime eyes is holding something sticky and some kind of paper . the other with glasses prepare the thing hanging around her neck.

" Nao hurry up! " whispered the girl with glasses .

" shh, I'm on it Chie, just make sure that thing is on " Nao whispered back, she then get back on her task.

" (snicker) we're so dead " Chie said while trying not to make any noise.

" Chie open the door, that way we can escape easily when hell break loose " Chie open the door then back to her spot.

" okay, is it starting already? " ask Nao

" yeah, wooh, I'm so fucking nervous "

" don't worry we'll live. Here we go " Nao count wit h her fingers then…

* * *

She's happily eating her mayo when it suddenly turned Shizuru, she was about to speak when she found herself on her back to their bed with Shizuru on top of her ravishing her mouth down to her neck, sucking and biting living a mark. She move to her collarbone to the valley of her white breast while her hands squeezed and pinch the two mound.

Shizuru kiss her way down to her flat stomach to her navel. Natsuki moan louder and grip the sheets and pillow tighter. Shizuru look up while playing with her well trimmed pubic hair. Natsuki look down at Shizuru.

" Shizuru.. " Natsuki groan.

" ara, so impatien t " said Shizuru

Natsuki closed her eyes when she thought Shizuru won't make her wait. She didn't see the evil glint that flash in Shizuru's eyes. When she felt Shizuru move, she smile then…

PSIZZZT..

" IYAAAAHHHHH "

Natsuki suddenly sat up, her hand moving down to hold her now hairless ' baby nat' while screaming .

" AWW UGHH huhu " Natsuki look up to the laughing red head , tears streaming down her face with her mouth wide open. You can almost see he r second clit. She was bent over holding her stomach with her left hand while her right hand is holding a ' Hair Removal Paper ' with her pubic hair on it. ' _what the fuck' _scream Natsuki in her head.

" bwahahahahaha, oh that was priceless, hahaha (gasp) (coughing hard) " said Nao then cleared her throat. Nao look at Natsuki with a blank face, she suddenly double over laughing.

Natsuki's left eye twitch with red face, she hiss and bark at Nao

" WHAT THE FUCK NAO, I'M SO GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE THEN DUMP YOUR FUCKING SKINLESS BODY TO YOUR THOUSANDS PET SPIDERS ! "

She breath heavily after her outburst when she heard a muffled laugh on the left foot of her bed, there she saw Chie whole body shaking uncontrollably , covering her mouth while she tried not to drop the '_ Fucking video cam?! ' _though Natsuki.

Angry is understatement , all blood rushed to her head, she saw red circle locked on the ' _soon - to be – dead ' _ target. She slowly slip her left hand under her pillow and pull her _Chekla Arms Consortium B2 Blade – Pistol._

" You two are so DEAD ! " Yelled Natsuki as she raised her gun and point it to Chie's cam.

The two held the same terror expression as they saw a gun pointed at Chie.

" CHIE RUN ! " Yell Nao while they dash to the door with Natsuki firing behind them.

Gun shots rang through the Kuga apartment _. _they run to the front door with bullets flying past them.

A bullet past Chie cutting some of her hair. Wide eyes Chie look in horror as the bullet past her left mere inches on her ear.

" HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS FUCKING CLOSE ! " Shrieked Chie as she run faster.

" HOLY MOTHER SPIDER, HELP US….! " prayed a wide eyes and mouth Nao while running for their lives.

* * *

Nao and Chie is sitting behind the bush trying to catch their breath.

(horrible gasping of air can be heard on the background)

" we're alive Chie ( gasp) haha, we're alive! "

Nao lay her back on the grass, legs spread wide open , across her Chie is making sure the camera is okay while catching her breath.

" yeah haha ( gasping) I almost faint when the bullet cut my hair " Chie fix her hair she look at Nao and saw something.

" he y Nao … why is your pants look wet? Oh shit don't tell me you pee on your pants?!

Bwahahahaha.. your so gross " laughed Chie pointing her finger on the wet spot on Nao's pants.

Nao sat up and look at her pants, she saw a big wet spot where her crotch is.

" Shit!. "

* * *

**Yay, first chapter down, more to go. I hope u like it . inform me if my grammar is wrong.**

**~Euri~ **


	2. Revenge is sweet

_**Here's chapter 2 for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime**_

* * *

There's a shuffling sound in the background, a face suddenly appear in front the video cam.

A beautiful woman with two sparkling emeralds eyes with raven hair. The frowning lips curved up to a grin, showing perfect white teeth.

" oh yeah.., its time for revenge (evil laugh) " Natsuki declared in her husky voice.

Beep Beep..

Natsuki turn off the camera, she place it on the nightstand as she check her phone.

_From: Mai_

_Come at Nao's house at 6 pm, everyone's coming so don't make any lame excuses again, also invite Shizuru-san._

She grin when she read 'Nao's house'.

" perfect timing " Natsuki quickly type a reply . she then dialed a familiar number, she waited three rings before she hear a sweet kyoto ben.

" hello my Nat~su~ki " purred Shizuru

" y-yo Shizuru, we're hanging out at Nao's house, are you free? " Natsuki ask as she look at her _BGA 152-7B1 '_ 4:30 '.

" Let me check my schedule… ah yes, I'm free. What time? " Shizuru answered on the other line.

' _hmm .. I'm sure spider always take a shower at 5 pm. ' _she thought then she remember Shizuru asking her the time.

" 6 pm baby "

" will Natsuki pick me up then? " Shizuru ask.

" I'm sorry Shizuru but I have something to do, I won't be able to pick you up. Just this once I promise. " she sheepishly said while getting the clothes she'll be wearing out of the closet, she put it on the bed and grab a towel.

" okay, only this time. I'll just grab a cab so I can ride with you on the way home. " Shizuru pouted.

" yeah, be careful on the way, I love you " she blush as she said those words.

" (chuckle) I love you more.. mwah "

she then end the call, after a little thinking she dial another number. It ring five times before a hesitant voice answer.

" h-hello ? "

" Chie " she said in a grim voice.

" h-hey Natsuki, what can I do for you ? " Chie said nervously.

" I'll forgive you if you help me to get back on spider "

" really? Yeah sure, I'll help you " Chie sigh in relief ' _I much prefer pissing the spider off than the wolf ' _though Chie.

" okay, come at spider's house now. And don't make any noise to alert spider. "

" okay I'll wait for you outside her house then "

" good, bye " she then hang up, she smirk as she look at her phone.

" time~to~get~ready.. " she step in the shower and started cleaning her body, she glance down feeling her face heat up. She quickly wash and dry her body and hair off.

Once dressed up, she went into the kitchen and retrieve a bottle, she held it at eye level and watch the chopped red and green chilly mix with water move as she shake it a little. She grin then put the bottle in her bag with her cam.

She grab her keys then lock her door. She found her baby parked proudly in front of her apartment . she strandle it and revive the baby monster engine then sped up to her destination.

She parked her bike a good distance away to Nao's house, she sprint to Nao's house when Chie suddenly jump in front of her.

" kyiii.! God damn it Chie! " squeaked Natsuki

" (chuckle) sorry sorry , so what do you want me to do ? " said Chie.

She took the bottle in her bag and hand it to Chie who inspect the contents inside.

" water with chopped red and green chilly. What do you want me to do with it? " Chie raise an eyebrow.

Natsuki smirk she pointed to the house and said " right now, I'm sure spider is taking her shower, I want you to splash that to her itchy bitchy pussy "

" th-this? To her pussy? Ohohoho you're evil Natsuki " Chie grin.

" let's go "

They sneak inside the house, they heard a running water and voice singing inside the bathroom. Natsuki got her cam on while Chie slowly open the bathroom door. They can see a shadow on the curtain dancing while singing. Chie slowly creep to it and slowly push the curtain aside.

Nao heard the curtain move so she look to her left and saw Chie holding something. They stared at each others eyes in what like 5 min.

Nao is the first to snap out and realize Chie is in the bathroom looking at her with evil grin.

" WHAT THE FU- "

Chie cut her off by splashing the contents in the bottle to Nao's exposed lower haft, then run out of the bathroom while laughing.

Nao chase after her butt naked while cursing Chie , she saw Chie turn to the left corner but she notice Natsuki holding a camera, instead of chasing Chie she sprint toward Natsuki but because she's still wet, she slipped and slide towards Natsuki with her legs spread wide open for the world to see her precious craven .

" OH–MY–GOD AHAHAHAHAHA .. OH MY GOD.. I SAW IT ! I SAW IT WIDE OPEN ! HAHAHAHA " Natsuki laughed hard while trying to video Nao who lay on the floor covering her flaming face with her hands, legs still spread open.

Chie come out where she's hiding at while still laughing.

" What happened!? What happened? " ask Chie as she look at Natsuki.

" sh-she hahaha, she slipped and slides with her legs wide open in front of me hahahaha, I - I caught it on cam, you can totally see her two holes! " a breathless Natsuki answered.

" oh my god , ahaha that's really embarrassing " Chie crouch down beside Nao and ask

" How are you feeling Nao? (snicker) "

" fuck you, don't you dare publish that video… ugh its burning down there. " Nao hiss as she stood up.

" fuck its hot.. I need a cold shower. " Nao started walking back to her bathroom when she heard several gasp.

" Oh my god Nao,! What the hell are you doing , walking around the house naked! And Natsuki why are you videoing Nao? Don't tell me your making a porn video? ! " exclaimed Mai while covering Mikoto's eyes.

" (whistle) what a hot ass you got there Nao–chan " said a bit tipsy Midori.

" my, my " said Reito looking up the sky.

Nao turn to see who's standing in front her door. She saw all the gang plus Takeda on the floor blood gushing out his nose. Tate's back was turn to her trying to wipe his nose too.

" GET THE FUCK OUT " The purple face Nao slam the door shut.

" but we're already outside " said Mikoto

The still snickering Chie and Natsuki open the door to let the gang in.

" I'll go start cooking our food. No funny business Chie , Natsuki. Mikoto's here " Mai said sternly as she past the two snickering idiots.

" yes mother " they said unison , they look away when Mai glared at them.

Yukino pull the still shock Haruka inside. Haruka snap out of her shock state, she then look at Natsuki and said in her booming voice " LET ME SEE YUUKI'S VIDEO KUGA.. "

" DON'T YOU DARE SHOW IT TO ANYONE KUGA.! " shouted Nao in the bedroom.

" haha, I' ll show it to you next time. " whispered Natsuki to Haruka who nodded and was pulled to the living room by Yukino.

" what were you doing before we arrive? " ask Aoi as she hug and kiss Chie.

" I'll tell you later Aoi baby " Chie grin as they walk to the living room.

Natsuki's checking her camera when two pairs of hands encircle her waist, a head rested on her left shoulder.

" what did my Natsuk i do to Yuuki-han ? did you get back on her? " Shizuru kiss Natsuki's cheek lovingly.

Natsuki turn around to face Shizuru, she kiss her fully on the lips. SHizuru kiss back, Natsuki encircle her hands around Shizuru's neck while Shizuru tighten her hold on her waist pulling her closer. They deepen the kiss pulling each other closer, they parted and breath heavily while staring at each other's eyes.

" Get a room , you horny little rabbits. "

They look to the right, they saw Nao fully dressed holding an ice bag to her crotch.

" ara. Are you alright Yuuki-han? Why are you holding an ice bag down there? " ask Shiuru as she hug Natsuki from behind.

Nao huffed, she switch the ice bag to her left hand then point a finger to Natsuki who grin.

" your dog there , team up with Chie to prank me while I'm having my shower routine and splash something with chilly down here ! " she explained glaring at the smug Natsuki.

" I wouldn't do it if you didn't prank me the other day " said Natsuki trying to hold Shizuru's wandering hands _' can't she wait 'till we get home? ' _

" I'll get back on you mutt. ! " said Nao

Natsuki smirk as she held the video cam up " ooh, scary, you wouldn't like Haruka to see this video right? "

" don't you dare! " Nao shouted.

" I dare " said the smug Natsuki while trying not to moan as Shizuru buried her face on her neck while sucking her hard.

" tsk.. fine ! I won't try anything to you " Nao give up, she walk to the living room not before saying..

" your snake needs a cold shower. I don't want you two fucking each other's to death in my house "

Natsuki sigh once Nao was out of sight she turn around to give Shizuru a warning glare but her horny girlfriend just beam a sweet smile in return.

" we just did it seven times yesterday and you want to do it now? Here with so many people? Can't you wait till we get home first? " she said exasperatedly.

Shiuru pouted , she then took a deep breath to calm her raging hormone then she smile evilly

" okay, but once we get home.. " she pause then whispered huskily " I won't show any mercy "

Natsuki shudder in excitement _' its going to be a long long night .'_

* * *

**_another chapter done. _**

**_~Euri~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**i want to say thank you to the readers who give a shit to my story :P **

**here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime**

* * *

She slowly open her eyes and was greeted by the sight of darkness. She and Shizuru just finished love making hours ago. She turn her head to the left and peered at the still sleeping Shizuru. who's hair was in disarray curtaining her face, she lifted her right hand and move some strands away from her face. She gaze at her peaceful feature, softy breathing. She notice a glistening on the corner of her mouth and couldn't help but to chuckle. Her girlfriend often drool after their exhausting love making. She's not turn off, actually she love to see other ungraceful side of Shizuru, it only make her to love Shizuru more. She always call herself lucky whenever Shizuru does things she does not do in public. she's the only one who can see the real Shizuru and she's glad that Shizuru doesn't wear her mask when she's with Natsuki.

Shizuru even did disgusting things in front of her. she remember it, its weekend and Shizuru sleep over to her place.

She was sitting on the couch, playing her x-box, she' so into it that she didn't notice Shizuru calling her. Shizuru stood up when Natsuki didn't answer her, she saw Natsuki full attention on the T.V screen. Shizuru sigh and shake her head, she decided to just sit beside her gamer girlfriend and cuddle with her.

Natsuki glance briefly to Shizuru before turning back her attention on the screen again. Natsuki lean to the left when Shizuru walk in front of her blocking her view. as Shizuru walk in front Natsuki she suddenly fart loud with a disgusting smell.

" Damn it Shizuru, do you really need to do it in front of me?! (cough) you really need to get that shit out now. " said Natsuki covering her nose .

Shizuru pink a little and chuckle while saying " so sorry, I'll take a poo poo after dinner. but at least it take your attention from your game to me. "

Natsuki roll her eyes while fanning her nose ' _damn, it really stinks , like a rotten egg '._

" yeah, you got my attention by doing disgusting thing. "

Natsuki chuckle quietly . not wanting to wake her exhausted girlfriend up, she quietly slip out the bed. with wobbly legs, she make her way to the kitchen, to get a glass of water. she lean her back on the counter, drinking a glass of water while she suddenly remember the day she punched the lights out of Haruka Suzushiro.

December, 12 its her 3rd day period and she's still having a PMS. She already is a short temper but with PMS her temper is worst. She doesn't want anyone talking and touching her, even her friends are not daring to touch her because they are afraid the Ice princess's fist might greet them instead of her usual death glare. There is only one who had the courage today to touch the Ice princess. The dying person because of boredom Yuuki Nao. she was inspecting her nails as usual with bored eyes when Natsuki sit beside her.

They have the same class every Tuesday afternoon with Haruka. the professor started his discussion when an idea suddenly pop in Nao's head. because the professor is boring she decided to play piss her best pal off. she glance behind her to see Haruka sitting behind Natsuki full attention to the professor. she's sitting straight and writing whatever she think is important. Nao glance at the professor to make sure she won't be getting caught then to Natsuki who was staring ahead with a daze look. She casually put her hand on the back of Natsuki's chair pretending to lean on it. she check again Haruka and the professor to see if they look her way, when they did not she swiftly poke Natsuki's right shoulder hard and quickly retreat her hand to lean her elbow behind he chair.

Natsuki look behind her to see who dared touched her, she saw Haruka looking ahead. Haruka notice Natsuki glaring at her, she just raise an eyebrow to Natsuki who scowl then turn back to face the professor.

Nao tried not o snicker, she check again her surrounding to see iff someone see her doing, seeing that no one saw it she poke Natsuki again.

Natsuki whip her head to look again at Haruka who in turn look back with the same annoyed expression.

" what?! " said Haruka

" do it again and i'll punch you " Natsuki growled.

" what? " a baffle Haruka ask.

with one last glare Natsuki turn her head to continue her daydream. Nao cleared her throat to stop the bubbling laugh trying to burst out. Natsuki glance at Nao when she heard the noise to see her looking bored as usual.

Nao noiced Natsuki glanced at her, when she was sure Natsuki's no longer looking, she poke her again but Haruka saw what she did but before she could speak, Natsuki had enough of poking so she stand up, face Haruka, she raise her right hand and swung it to punch Haruka hard to her jaw. Haruka's head snap to the side and she's down. she didn't move while Natsuki breath heavily through her nose. The shock students and professor can only stared wide eye at the knock out Haruka.

Nao who couldn't believe what just happened seconds ago, jaw drop as she look between the knock out Haruka to Natsuki who slowly realize what she had done. Nao slowly raise her hand to close her still gaping mouth, she muttered a..

" oh shit.! now i've done it. "

she didn't know someone caught the whole poking thing on camera.

That afternoon Natsuki got detention, Haruka was furious when she woke up. everyone watch the video on facebook after school. they saw who trigger the Ice princess's rage. Nao didn't come to school in one week, she doesn't want to get caught by Haruka and Natsuki. nu-uh, if they get their raging hands on her, she's sure her head will be buried deep in her ass.

Natsuki decided to go back to sleep. she wash the glass she use then wipe her hands dry. she turn off the lights in the kitchen then go back to her room. she didn't need to turn the lights on the hallway , she knows where her furniture stand. as she near the bedroom, she suddenly freeze, she suck a sharp breath, she didn't know she stop breathing a second there. she stared in her bedroom door, its ridiculous to think that Sadako would get back at her for calling her stupid last Friday after watching it. she blinked a few time but its still there slowly crawling toward her. in front of her is a dark blond Sadako, crawling slowly to her groaning. the dark blond Sadako lifted her head, between fallen strands of hair peered her red eyes.

Natsuki scream when the dark blonde Sadako suddenly crawl very fast to her, she step back but she tripped and fall backwards. she held her breath and stared wide eye to Sadako who grab her leg and crawl on top of her. she look up adn she was met by teary eyes Shizuru.

" SHi..zuru? " ask the still scared Natsuki, her heart is still trying to burst out her.

" ikezu Natsuki, I thought you leave me. " pouted Shizuru. she sat up and straddle Natsuki. she's still naked nd Natsuki only wer a big shirt without panty.

" why would you think that? anyway you scared the shit out of me ! why are you crawling? " Natsuki ask, she snake her hands around Shiuru's waist, nuzzleing her neck.

" (chuckle) silly, i couldn't stand, i feel numb down there, so I crawl instead. I was so afraid you would leave me so when I saw you I crawl fast to you. " sniffed Shizuru as she hug Natsuki tight.

" Idiot, I would never leave you. ever " Natsuki kiss Shizuru on the lips, she slowly stand with Shizuru's legs wrap around her waist. she carry her to her bed and lay her down gently and kiss her once more.

" Now sleep baby " said Natsuki as she lay beside Shizuru

" sleep? but I-" Natsuki cut her off with a kiss.

" yes, sleep. no more activities " Shizuru just pouted and snuggle closer to Natsuki and let sleep claim her.

* * *

_ ~euri~_


	4. Natsuki and WC

**Hey Guys, it's been a long time. I'm sorry I'm still won't be updating the second chance, I've been busy with my self studying about graphic designing and it's occupying my mind. But I have update of Hime's ridiculousness since it's been on my mind lately and I found a time to write it and fast before designing occupied my time again.**

**I apologize if you find many grammar error or spelling, I'm in a rush and not feeling well because of very low blood pressure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime Or Mai Otome but damn it I wish I do!**

* * *

Shizuru just finished her last class for the day, she was gathering her things, when Haruka stopped in front of her.

" Bubuzuke, I have to head first, Yukino and I are going to town to buy some fools for her project."

Haruka informed as she slung her bag to her shoulder.

" It's fine. I'm going straight home anyway. I'm kinda tired. "

Shizuru smiled as Haruka nodded and started walking out the class room. She cocked her head to the side and smiled with questioning look in her eyes, when Haruka stopped near the door and turning her head to look back at Shizuru.

"Oh, by the way, Good luck"

Shizuru raised her brows with that last words, as she watched Haruka closed the class room door.

"What does she mean by that?" Reito asked, as he stood besides Shizuru, who only shrugged her shoulder.

" I don't know. Did you notice that she's been acting weird today? I feel like she's trying to avoid me, which is too obvious."

" I noticed it too. Let's just ask her tomorrow about it."

Reito suggested, SHizuru agreed. After she gathered all her stuff, They started walking out of the room to the hall way.

Fan girls and fan boys that are still in the hallway stared in awe, seeing their favorite President and Vice President together.

" Oh, they are so good together." Said one of the fan girls. The not fan girls just rolled their eyes at the words they heard everyday.

The said President and Vice President, just smiled their I'm- the-most-good looking- person-in-the-earth trademark smiles.

"So.., How are you and Nat-chin? I noticed this past weeks, your stressed even though you hide it well."

Reito asked as he smiled at one of his fans, who painted with a silly smile. Shizuru sighed as she adjusted her bag. They reached the exit and turned left where the parking lot is.

" It's just that, I've been busy with exams, plus the work in council, since I can't past it on Haruka, I need to attend and entertain those Higher ups. And In ran out of Tea! My favorite and unique Tea is out of stock. I need to wait until next week before it could be deliver to me. To top it all, Natsuki banned me from making love with her in two weeks! "

Shizuru exclaimed, throwing her hands up to let some frustration out. She huffed then turned to throw a dry glance to the laughing Reito, who staggered a little from the force of his laugh

" Yeah, laugh all you want." Shizuru frown, letting her mask to drop a little since no one is around to see her face. Reito wiped the tears on his eyes. He had to cleared his throat twice before he could talk.

"I'm sorry, haha. I understand the frustration from exams and the council work and tea, but why did Nat-chin banned you from touching her?"

Shizuru pursed her lips before answering.

" Well, because we did it six to seven times almost everyday last couple of weeks. And because of that, she got late from school thrice because she couldn't walk properly without limping and had to think of excuses on why she's late and limping to her teacher. There was even a time, she fall asleep during the activity. "

Shizuru grinned, Reito put his hand to her mouth to muffled his laugh.

" Poor Nat-chin, you really should know how to control your libido shizuru, Who knows maybe one day, I would see Nat-chin sitting on a wheelchair, if you continue that. Hahaha"

Shizuru joined Reito from laughing.

" what?! You think me cruel who couldn't control my libido enough to put Natsuki on a wheelchair? Ikezu, I do have a control of myself, it's just that my hormone is high this month"

They continued to chat until they arrived at their cars.

" See you tomorrow then. Be a good girl with Nat-chin."

Reito said as he got in his car. He started the engine and honk twice at shizuru before racing outside. Shizuru opened her car and got in, she put her belongings on the passenger seat as she buckled her seatbelt. She checked her watch to see it's already six pm.

" I wonder what my baby is doing. She's probably sleeping."

She thought out loud as she maneuvered her car out of the parking lot and heading to her home. She parked her car at their small garage. She got out of the car and proceed to the front door. She step inside and announced her presence quietly, not wanting to wake Natsuki incase she's sleeping. She put the keys on the table and belongings to the couch. She exhaled and rubbed her shoulder, cracking her neck side to side, letting out a satisfying sigh when it popped.

She was about to turn the knob of their room when she heard a faint bumping sound, like a headboard banging on the wall in their room. She gripped the knob tighter, making her knuckles turned white. Her mind was in turmoil and her heart is hurt, confuse and disbelief.

" Natsuki wouldn't. Natsuki is not that type of person. My Natsuki loves me. "

She tried to reassured herself but she need to see and confirm it herself to make sure it isn't what she think it is. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door fast. She couldn't believe what's in front of her.

Her Natsuki moving and riding on top of someone. She couldn't move , she just stared at what's in front of her. She couldn't see who is the "_FUCKER" _ Natsuki's hovering, because Natsuki's back is blocking her view. She couldn't figure out if it's a guy or a girl because of the sheets covering them. She didn't even want to glance at their scattered clothes. She just kept staring, trying to figure out if it's just a worst dream. Her dark red eyes burn on the back of Natsuki's head. Natsuki suddenly stopped moving and just stayed still, as she sense Shizuru behind.

" _Nat-su-ki_ "

Shizuru growled the name through clench teeth. Natsuki slowly turned her head to look at Shizuru nervously. Her eyes full of horror as she saw Shizuru's face, twisted into a face like a mad,_ very mad dog_.

" What do you think you're doing ? And who the _Fuck_ is that _Fucker? "_

Shizuru spits each words like a sharp blade. Clenching her fist very tightly. Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat.

" No one " It seems her husky voice is gone and became squeaky.

" Get off of that _ Fucker_ now"

Shizuru said as she step closer. Natsuki shook her head and squeak a no. Making Shizuru furious more.

" I said get off that _ mother fucker _ now."

Shizuru repeated herself as she stood at the foot of the bed. Still, Natsuki refused, even though she's fighting not to pee herself from the look Shizuru gave her. It looks like She's ready to tear anything or anyone near her.

" GET OFF THAT _FUCKER_ NOW!"

Natsuki flinched but still shook her head as she cover the face of the person under her with a sheets, making the last cord of control Shizuru have snapped. She lunged at the person but Natsuki covered it with her body. Shizuru raised her fist but couldn't slam it down because of Natsuki, She tried to push Natsuki aside but she's persistent. So she grabbed both of her arms and pushed her aside with force that made Natsuki to roll over and land on her back on the floor.

As soon as Natsuki is out of the way, She started trowing heavy punches on the person hiding under the sheets.

" YOU _MOTHER FUCKER! _ YOU DARED TOUCHED WHAT'S MINE!"

Shizuru growled between punches. Meanwhile Natsuki is rubbing her back. She turned to see Shizuru beating the lights out of the lump in bed.

"SHIZURU STOP! " Natsuki tried to make Shizuru stop by telling her. She's afraid to come close to her and ' _Holy shit! Shizuru is cursing and actually punching.' _She thought and grabbed Shizuru from behind.

" SHIZURU STOP!" Natsuki tried to pull Shizuru away but she wouldn't even budge an inch.

" NO!, LET GO OF ME NATSUKI! I WILL KILL THIS _PIECE OF SHIT!"_

She struggled from Natsuki's hold while still throwing punches.

" SHOW YOUR FACE BASTARD!"

Natsuki used all her strength to throw theirselves on the other side of the bed. Shizuru grabbed the edge of the sheets that's hiding the face she's beating as she was force to get off the person she's punching.

"I SAID GE- "

Shizuru came to abrupt stop and stared at the person or more likely a thing she's punching. All her anger vanished and feeling more confuse and disbelief at what she saw. She continued to stared at the smiling face of a doll, a size of a person doll. She got up slowly and leaned in for a closer look. After a minute of staring, she turned to Natuski who look like a guilty puppy.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes was watching the whole scene from the dark.

" Should we…?" Asked the owner of the grey eyes.

" Not yet." Answered the owner of the lime green eyes.

* * *

Shizuru continued to look at Natsuki. She finally noticed that she's not naked like she assumed earlier. She's wearing a short shorts and a strapless bra. Natsuki fidgets under Shizuru's glare, she fiddle her thumbs, occasionally glancing at the closet door. Shizuru noticed her glance and followed where Natsuki is looking. She saw the closet door is open slightly and a red light is flashing in the dark.

The door slowly opened, revealing Nao and Chie holding a camera. They stiffly step out of the closet, making sure to move a good distance from Shizuru who is following their moves with her piercing red eyes. Nao decided to tell something before Shizuru devour them.

" You see.., we were playing this game with us three and Haruka. Whoever lose must do what the we want them to do."

Nao glanced at Natsuki, indicating her turn to explain. Natsuki sent her a glare before facing Shizuru who was waiting for her.

" Well.., as you can tell, I'm the one who lose and they told me to prank you about having someone else in the room or to kiss Takeda. And it's Nao's Idea."

Chie nodded, while Nao paled when Shizuru returned her dark eyes on them.

" You think this is funny?" She asked the three terrified girls.

" You should be punish. " She said in a chilling voice.

The three idiots widened their eyes. Nao knowing to run as far away from the house, opened the door and dashed out of the house with Chie. Natsuki run after them, not wanting to be alone with Shizuru for a moment, but only succeed to make it at the front door before she was grabbed on her ankle by one strong hand and started dragging her back to the room.

Natsuki desperately clawed the floor to stop herself from being drag inside the room but to no avail, she saw Nao and Chie at the doorway, looking with pity on their faces. Nao did a sign of the cross and pray for Natsuki.

" May the god help you." Before dragging Chie out.

" NOOOO…..! HELP ME YOU DAMN NUN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE M-"

She was cut off when she was tossed on their bed. She opened her eyes and saw Shizuru walking slowly towards her with an evil glint on her eyes. Natsuki clumsily crawled out of the bed but was dragged back again on the bed.

" NOOO!"

The last thing she saw was Shizuru's dark red eyes and a lips silencing her with a rough kiss.

* * *

Outside the house, the two survivors looked at each other after the scream and followed by a silence.

" Poor Nat-chan" Chie said as she adjusted her glasses. Nao just shrugged, checking the camera while they started walking away from the house.

" In order to survive, you need to sacrifice someone."

" Let's just get her a something tomorrow as a thank you gift. I'm sure she'll be needing it." Chie suggested.

Nao snorted. " Oh, I'm sure she will."

An image of Natuski on the thing their going to buy pop on their mind, making them laughed.

" Good luck Natsuki."

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtains, touching the ivory skin shoulder as the owner of the shoulder move and caressed a pale waist before planting a soft kiss on the silky midnight hair.

A door bell rang.

" You get that, I don't think I could stand."

A very husky and very tired voice said. A soft chuckle followed by another kiss on her shoulder is only the response she got. Before the chestnut haired woman move to get up and put some clothes on, then walking to answer the door. She opened the door and was greeted with a delivery boy, who is holding a box on his hands.

"Delivery for Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru signed the papers as she received the box and a letter above it. She closed the door and walked back to the room.

" A delivery for you my love. From Nao and Chie." Shizuru said as she opened the letter. A grunt was only the response.

" Dear mutt, I hope you survive and for your good sacrifice, we buy you something we think would help you after your punishment. We hope it helps. Your best of the best pals. Nao and Chie xoxo."

Shizuru finished reading the letter and peeked inside the box.

" Ara."

"What did those two got me now?" A muffled voiced asked.

Shizuru got the thing out of the box and stared at it before answering.

" well, it seems we have a solution to your problem."

"what?"

"A wheel chair " Answered the giggling chestnut haired woman.

Natuski who is lying in her stomach and face buried on her pillow, peeked, revealing a tired face with dark circle under her eyes.

" Those two, I'm so going to get back at them" She vowed before burying her flaming face back at her pillow.

* * *

Four blocks away from their home, Nao and Chie are enjoying their breakfast at a Valkyries café.

" She should received our gift for her now" Said Nao as she took a sip from her coffee.

" Ah, such a nice weather. It's a good time to be on a beach for a couple of days, don't you think?"

Chie suggested as she and Nao loot at each other and shared a smirk.

_~euri~_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. By the way, I was planning to have a custom pendant. And I was thinking of a hime mark with S and N on either side of the dot. The S is on the upper left side and the N is on the lower right side. What do you think?**


End file.
